muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
1984
Television & Movies *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 2 begins on HBO, January 2 *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' released, July 13 *''Muppet Babies'' Season 1 begins on CBS, September 15 *''Sesame Street'' Season 16, November 19 *''Fraggle Rock: The Bells of Fraggle Rock'' on HBO, December 24 *''Henson's Place'' documentary International Television & Movies * The UK co-production of Fraggle Rock begins, January 7 * Von Muppets und Menschen (Of Muppets and Men) airs in Germany on ZDF, July 12 * Die fantastische Miss Piggy Show (The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show) airs in Germany on ZDF, December 6 * Mupparna på Manhattan (The Muppets Take Manhattan) premiers in Sweden, December 22 * Dubbed versions of Fraggle Rock air in Denmark, Norway, Sweden and the Netherlands * The Captain, Sprocket and the Fraggles appear on Royal Variety Performance Albums *''Silly Songs'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (soundtrack)'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' Appearances *Kermit and John Denver in Russia International Appearances * Big Bird at the Lady Huntington Child Care Centre, North Melbourne, March 7"Other events", The Age, 9 March 1984, page 2. * Big Bird at the Moomba Festival, Melbourne, Australia, March 12"Moomba Events", The Age, 12 March 1984, page 2. *Uncle Traveling Matt on Grosse Show für kleine Leute, December 1 * Big Bird in two parades in Australia"Puppeteer plays Big Bird character", Pacific Daily News (Agana Heights, Guam), 30 July 1985, pg 25. Awards * Kermit is awarded the Amphibian American Music Achievement Award, July 29 Storybooks *''The Adventures of Ernie & Bert in Twiddlebug Land'' *''The Adventures of Grover in Outer Space'' *''Animal Go Bye-Bye'' *''A Baby Sister for Herry'' *''Best Friends (Fraggle Rock)'' *''Big Bird's Mother Goose'' *''Big Bird's Yellow Book'' *''The Doozer Disaster'' *''Every Morning at Play Group'' *''Grover Sleeps Over'' *''If I Were King of the Universe'' *''I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper'' *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' *''Lovable Furry Old Grover's Resting Places'' *''Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button'' *''The Muppet Babies' ABC'' *''The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners'' *''Muppet Show Pop-Up Book'' *''My Doll Is Lost!'' *''No One Knows Where Gobo Goes'' *''Sprocket's Christmas Tale'' *''The Tale of Traveling Matt'' *''Two Wheels for Grover'' *''Wembley Fraggle Gets the Story'' *''Wembley Fraggle and the Magic Stone'' *''What Do Doozers Do?'' *''What's a Fraggle?'' *''Where's My Blankie?'' Non-fiction Books *''Miss Piggy's Treasury of Art Masterpieces'' Videos *''The Dark Crystal'' (Thorn/EMI Video) *''Doozer Music'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (re-release from CBS/Fox Video) *''The Muppet Movie'' (re-release from CBS/Fox Video) Merchandise *Big Bird Dress 'N Play Doll *Fraggle Rock Game *Fraggle Rock Doozer Construction Game *Fraggle Rock Drum *Fraggle Rock Valentines *Muppet Learning Keys Music videos *"I'm Gonna Always Love You" from The Muppets Take Manhattan Behind the Scenes * January - The songs from Ol' Brown Ears is Back are recorded. Stage Shows * The Muppet Show On Tour debuts People * Kevin Clash becomes a full-time Muppet performer and joins the Sesame Street troupe. *Fay Ray is born Parades *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features a Fraggle Rock Float which also features walk around characters. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 1984